The Incredible Alk
This was a Pancho wake up prank that appeared in the movie and was the second one featured. It features Dainton and Pritchard pranking Pancho as Joyce decided not to prank him this time. Recipe for disaster *Green spray paint *A drunk fart *Two arsehole friends Alk rises For the last three series the boys have been trying to do one thing to Pancho whenever he's asleep: spray paint him green and turn him into the Incredible Alk. Dainton with a can of green spray paint decides the time has come to spray Pancho's face and hair and turn him green. After getting drunk on cheap vodka and falling asleep Dainton makes his move on Pancho and begins spraying him, and much to everyone's amusement Pancho did actually start turning green. Pritchard then decides to join in and starts cutting holes in Pancho's shirt and trousers, painting in the gaps he just cut out. Now that he was green the next thing to do was to wake Pancho up. However half way through Dainton is disgusted by something and repeatedly tells Pritchard and Dan to stop what they were doing, when Jim asked what was going on Dainton said he wouldn't show them, the camera cutting to Prichard using Pancho's hand to wank Dan off, Dan himself trying not to laugh hysterically. According to Pritchard in the commentary when Pancho saw this particular moment he seemed to be alright with it surprisingly, instead of threatening death to the two boys like he usually does. Dainton suggested some chilli sauce in Pancho's mouth however Pritchard squirted in Pancho's eyes. This failed to wake him up and angered Dainton as the paint started to disappear around Pancho's eyes. They decide to throw balls at Pancho in order to wake him up. Aftermath Where the chili sauce failed the balls certainly did the job as Pancho wakes up still drunk and now angry as he mumbles about 'the bomb', and as revealed in the commentary the boys had left the room to hide from Pancho, and the first person Pancho saw and tried to attack was Jim Hickey, who truthfully says what happened had nothing to do with him, Pancho replying 'Jim it has fucking everything to do with you!', and despite his efforts Pancho succeeds at only removing Jim's shirt, saying 'if I'm going down he's going down'. Pancho, still drunk and angry doesn't realise that he's green much to the amusement of Pritchard, but when he finally sees he is he doesn't react in anger as Dainton had hoped, rather he reacted in an amused and surprised way as he says 'Oh I'm green great!' causing everyone to laugh with even Pancho joining in the fun by pretending to be the Hulk growling. However despite being amused at the fact he had been spray painted green Pancho reveals in series 4 that he was genuinely pissed off to see his clothes had been cut up as not only were they brand new but they were also the perfect size for his short chubby body. However despite how pissed he was for his clothes Pancho does say that he thought the whole thing was funny looking back at the footage. Gallery of green This ain't good.png Spraytan.png Goinggreen.png CHILLISAUSE.png External Links https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEafWs61x48 Category:Pancho wake up prank Category:Pranks Category:Movie stunts Category:Pranks involving Pritchard Category:Pranks involving Dainton Category:Pranks involving Pancho Category:Low risk stunts Category:Dirty Sanchez Category:Featured on the DVD Category:Series four stunts Category:Featured on the TV Category:Stunts that appear more than once